Total eclipse Of The Heart
by TheAngryPrincess13
Summary: Everyone leaves buffy to train a new slayer and one day during a trip to the library they get sent to a diff. place at a diff. time...what will happen now?


:  
  
::::okayyyyyyyy..I dont own anything..only the few people I create!!!uh...Yay!!!..Ne-ways...R/R...  
  
Total Eclipse of the heart....Prt.1-A New Slayer..and even more??  
  
Buffy Summers rolled her eyes..as she listened to Dawn talking about some random guy she had just met..and Buffy wondered where the others are..hmm...Willow went somewhere with Tara, Xander left with Cordelia somewhere, Spike dissapeared, Angel's Gone, and Buffy was stuck here since Giles went to England and left her to train a girl who's gonna be a new slayer...  
  
Hours later, A girl about 14 yrs old walked inside and she had spikey blonde hair, Brown eyes, 5 ft. 4..had on blue jeans and a shirt that said Mettalica...Buffy Sighed Dawn had just left and she was left here to train some girl she didn't know anything about...  
  
"umm...hi My names Sarah..Sarah Jameson.."The girl called Sarah smiled.  
  
"Im Buffy Summers"Buffy said dryly.  
  
"So..your gonna be my new teacher?"Sarah asked.  
  
"What do you mean new?"Buffy asked confused and a little suspicious.  
  
"Oh..my other teachers couldn't handle me.."Sarah said smirking.  
  
"Well Im different.."Buffy said grinning.  
  
Then the two girls started sparring with eachother, and excerciced and began to learn more about eachother...they talked about families, love, losses, interests, vampires, all kinds of different stuff that they enjoyed....  
  
Soon a few days passed and Willow had sent a note telling Buff that her and Tara were somewhere In Chicago..Xander went to Los Angelas with Codelia...Spike never showed up and Angel is still gone..and there was no sound of Faith anywhere..and the two slayers were getting bored until they went to the library and Sarah spotted a weird looking book on a table.  
  
"What the heck is this Buffy?"Sarah said staring at the book.  
  
"A book..of course.."Buffy said smiling.  
  
"No duh!!..I mean what is it about?"Sarah questioned.  
  
"I dunno..let me see it"Buffy stared at the book in deep thought.  
  
"Well...?".Sarah asked impatient.  
  
"I think it's some sort of magic book.."Buffy said quietly.  
  
Then Sarah opened the book and started reading, While Buffy was still in deep thought.  
  
"hmm...Read this page and your dreams shall come true..and chant these words?"Sarah said staring at the book then continued. "What the Hell..? She said confused.  
  
"Then Sarah finished reading the page and suddenly a dark blue light came out of the book and sucked Buffy and Sarah in...  
  
When the girls opened their eyes they found themselves in another world...and while looking at a sign that says Santa Carla:Murder Capitol of the world....  
  
"Screw this..if this is the muder capitol of the world..then im not staying here!!"Sarah shouted.  
  
"Oh..quit being a baby...your supposed to be a slayer not a freaking cry baby!1"Buffy yelled.  
  
Before they could continue it turned dark..and Buffy started to speak..  
  
"Great..Lets just hope they don't have vampires here.."she said quitely looking around.  
  
"Oh that's real helful...they have vampires eveywhere!!"Sarah shouted again. and Buffy grabbed her hand and they ran until their feet hurt and their body couldnt stand it and soon found themselves at a Carnival type thing..so they explored while Buffy got lost in her thoughts..Sarah scrambled off to where she saw Comic Books..and when Buffy realised she was gone she cursed her self..Then suddenly she heard Motorcycles and turned to see 4 guys staring at her..while the one that appeared to be the leader held his hand out grinning.  
  
"Hello..I hope my boys didnt scare you.."He said still grinning. "they attend to get excited when they see a beautiful person comes around..and Buffy blushed and simply replied..  
  
"Oh..Im flattered.."She said rolling her eyes.  
  
David seemed to ignore that and then asked "Can I offer you in a ride?"  
  
Buffy started thinking...should she?  
  
:::::::::::::::Okay.....First Chapter is done so I need your help...Should Buffy A.Go for the ride..B.simply walk away....and should A.Sam, Michael, Star and Laddie be in this? or B.Leave them out! and Im keeping the Frog Brothers in it...Yay!!!!! and what other Buffy Character should I put in this story  
  
1.Faith and Spike 2.Giles 3.Willow 4.Spike 6.Xander 7.Tara 8.Angel...  
  
Im only gonna add 3 pple from up there..so ya......ne-ways R/R...Do u want me 2 continue??? 


End file.
